


Call Me Merlin

by winterwolf212



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Recruitment, Some Kingsmen Died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwolf212/pseuds/winterwolf212
Summary: "But it shouldn't be that easy should it?" Harry looked skeptical."Well no, if you accept the offer you will have to embark on the most dangerous job interview in the world. You will compete with other candidates and we will choose only one at the end of the trials to be the new Kingsman."Harry thought it over for a while, it all sounded rather exciting, he could even be like that spy in the movies, James Bond. After a couple of minutes spent pondering he gave the man a smirk."When do we start?"





	1. Running Away

It all started when the realization kicked in. He was just a boy, a teenager, what does he know of fighting and war? Those thoughts raced through his mind when he finally broke down and sobbed inside his tiny bedroom in Privet Drive. 

Why does the wizarding world expect so much from him? Take and take so much from him? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He had looked around that room, filled with broken toys and felt like one of the them. Used, broken, and just like all of them, will one day be discarded once his usefulness was over. 

Sirius, the only person who wanted him for himself, the only one who doesn't expect more from him, is gone. Dead just a few short months ago, and by Harry's own stupidity. 

Looking back to this moment Harry doesn't know who's stupid idea it was to stop contacting him, the letters were his only lifeline outside that cage, he just went through trauma, he was wrecked with guilt and their best solution was to leave him locked up in that bedroom. No contact, no kind words and certainly no psychological help of any kind. 

Therefore it ultimately didn't come as a surprise that he finally snapped. Gritting his teeth in anger Harry grabbed everything he owned, stuffing them into his slightly battered suitcase and freed Hedwig from her cage. He gave her a trembling embrace as she mournfully crooned in his ear. Letting go he ordered her to stay with Hermione then he wandlessly unlocked the bedroom door with a simple alohamora and stealthily left the house. 

Harry cautiously looked around, checking to see which order member is on duty to watch over him. This was another issue he was very angry about, he knows they're there but the moment he tries to come in contact they quickly disappear and apparate away. 

Harry was very fortunate that Mundungus was on duty that time, and was too busy sleeping behind a couple of shrubs. So he used the opportunity to quickly walk away as quietly as possible. 

After dragging his trunk a couple of blocks from number four he decided it was safe enough. Taking out his wand he held it aloft in the air and summoned the Knight Bus. 

It came with a loud bang, Harry took a step back in alarm as the shockwave ruffled his person. Harry was very glad he took the extra precaution to walk away. Mundungus would've heard that loud bang and alert the order before he could manage to escape.

On board the bus he asked Stanley to go nearest city, once there he plans to take the subway to another location and then to another, making sure to eliminate his tracks. 

He doesn't know it then, he doesn't even know if he will succeed but his life changed from the moment he stepped off that Knight Bus.

* * *

Harry stopped using his wand, he doesn't know if they'll be able to trace wandless magic so he limited the use of it just in case.

The first couple of weeks was very tough, especially for a fifteen year old boy trying to find shelter and food. He learned earlier on that his trunk was very noticeable in the alleyways, the eyes of the other homeless would follow it wherever he goes. Therefore he immediately went to learn how to wandlessly shrink and unshrink his trunk after the first couple days. 

Now he's only unshrinking the trunk when absolutely necessary.

Harry often went to sleep hungry after the first couple of weeks, his meager money quickly ran out and was not able to sustain him anymore, so Harry resorted to begging on the streets and sidewalks. To his dismay it barely afforded him a good three meals a day let alone a roof under his head.

The gnawing hunger was what led him to start rethinking about his situation, maybe going back to the wizarding wouldn't be so bad after all. Then he would remember, his life will always be in peril, his privacy is almost non-existent, and the student body seems to hate him or love him depending on what Skeeter decides to print on that rubbish newspaper. 

No, he will not go back. So he spent a few weeks observing the other homeless people and noticed what a couple of kids and teens were doing on the streets. After observing them he discovered a new way to earn money. 

Harry learned how to steal, it took him a long time and a lot of practice on unsuspecting strangers but he had light and swift fingers, capable of catching snitches in the air as well as wallets inside the pockets of passing businessmen.

It wrecked him with guilt at first, stealing wasn't what he wanted to do. So he started picking apart his future victims, checking for subtle clues if they were rich enough that a lone thief won't leave them starving. It also helped if he caught them acting snobbish and being pricks to other people, those were his first choice of targets.

Soon he could tell the brands of shoes a person wore to the price of their watch and jewellery. After awhile he picked up more tricks to help him with stealing and it didn't take him long to learn the tells, the subtle signs that give away what kind of occupation his targets could possibly have. From businessmen to lawyers to law enforcement, he can deduce it from the way they walk, talk and dress.

By then Harry had been on the streets of London for months, no sign of Dumbledore and the Order at all. He doesn't know if that was a good thing or not but he's glad either way. 

Sometimes he wonders what would've happened if he stayed. He would be sleeping in his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower, most probably worrying about girls, grades and homework. But this is his life now, the life that he chose for himself, and now he has to face the consequences of running away.

* * *

It had been over a year since he left, his sixteenth birthday has come and gone with little or no fanfare. The most notable incident was a harrowing chase across London when he was caught stealing by a shifty eyed lady. 

He realized that he needed to learn how to escape. Quick and fast on foot in the city. He has seen the sport before and thought it was perfect for what he needed, and it was then that he decided to learn parkour. 

To do so he approached a couple of guys he saw doing parkour multiple times one afternoon, he introduced himself as 'Harry Evans', and he asked if they could teach him parkour. After some initial hesitation, and a private discussion, they quickly took him under their wing. 

It was worlds of fun, almost as amazing as flying through the air with a broom. He learned quickly and the guys became his new group of friends. They knew he ran away from home, and that he's been living in the streets, so they tried to help him out a couple of times. 

They slowly started inviting him to parties and get togethers, places where there's lots of free food, and letting him crash on their couch for the night when it's pouring rain. It was great, Harry discovered that this is what it felt like having real friends. People who don't look at him and see The-Boy-Who-Lived, they like him because of himself, he was 'Just Harry'. 

It was also how he finally landed an apartment to live in. One of the guys, called Jason, must have taken pity on him. Jason was a college student like the rest, but unlike them, he lived alone in a small two-bedroom apartment. He offered the spare room in exchange for helping him pay the rent. Harry was grateful and Jason considered it an added bonus when he discovered that Harry is also an amazing cook.

The months flew by quickly after that, he got a job at a local coffee shop one of the guy's family owned. It helped him finally get a real job, it was impossible before given his lack of proper papers. They treated him very well despite the lack of papers and didn't use it as an opportunity to pay him any less than the rest of the employees.

In his downtime from work Harry picked up some school books and studied. He did this despite his initial reluctance at first. Unfortunately for him however, he had realized given how he now lives in the muggle world, that he needs to catch up on all the missed subjects ever since his muggle education got cut off at eleven.

By his eighteenth birthday he realized that since Lily is a muggleborn, there should be copies of his papers in the City Hall and he could ask for a copy anytime, or at least he hoped she had, it was in the middle of war so there was a chance she might not have filed him. Even so he banged his head on the wall a couple of times for forgetting that little tidbit.

Despite all the new positive changes in his life Harry hasn't stopped being a thief. The money he earns still isn't enough to pay for the rent and food. So on the weekends he goes out and goes to 'work' on his second job.

* * *

Eat

Work

Study

Steal

Pay rent

It was repetitive, the pattern of his life continued every week, unchanging. He'd gotten used to it, the monotony of it all. If anything, he felt it was getting boring, four years and nothing but moldy pizza had threatened his life. 

He came to terms with the fact that he was an adrenaline junky, parkour was the closest he could get to that feeling of danger and excitement. So every now and then he would slip away and spend the day just going parkour.

The pattern of his life took a different turn however, it branched off on a very special day, it changed on his nineteenth birthday. His small group of friends managed to pitch in enough money to buy him a really cheap computer. With sayings of, 'what kind of millennial doesn't have a computer', as they threw him a small birthday party in their apartment.

Harry was grateful, if abit miffed that they bought him something that he doesn't really care to have. But it was when he finally set it up and turned it on that Harry... fell in love. 

He fell headfirst into the wonderful world of computers. Harry was a natural, and it didn't take him long to discover coding and programming. Soon he was helping his friends with their computers and making some money fixing and upgrading other people's computers. It was fun and exciting, he would turn it on and discover something new everyday.

It started off rather innocent, he hadn't meant to at first but it seemed inevitable that he took up hacking. He found it rather easy, and like with the rest, tried experimenting on what he could do. Hacking was exciting and he found a thrill in doing it.

So one afternoon he tested out something he's been wondering about for awhile. He hacked into a local school's computer system and added himself in, becoming a full-fledged student in just a few short hours. Harry didn't think it'd work but it did, and since he was already there he decided he might as well attend, to see and experience how much has changed in the school system while he was at Hogwarts.

On the days he felt like it, which was almost everyday, he attended classes. Harry was afraid he would get caught at first, after all he joined the classes while it was already well into the semester. 

But he didn't get caught, he did get a few curious looks but that's about it, so he continued to attend the school for a couple of months, he got caught up in all the subjects he missed during that time.

He was already doing well studying on his own but it was in school that realized how 'well' he was doing. Without Ron and Hermione holding him back he had developed a thirst for newfound knowledge, he soaked everything up like a sponge.

It was a couple of months later until he finally got bored and dropped out. He erased all his tracks afterwards but it proved to him something, how easy it was for him to move in the system.

* * *

It's been five years since he's left the wizarding world. The only notice he's seen so far of the war with Voldemort were the dementors wreaking havoc in Britain. Of course the muggles don't know about it and are trying to find connections on why there are tens of people suddenly dropping into vegetative states. So far he hasn't seen any dementors but he knows the signs just by seeing it on the news.

Now he only occasionally finds the time to steal, only when the need arises. And just because he knows his way around computers doesn't mean he's about to hack into people's bank accounts and siphon all their life savings. 

It was due to this occasional habit that his monotonous life took a turn for the exciting. He hadn't even known nor noticed, not until he was informed face-to-face a few hours later.

Harry was walking by Saville Row, it was not one of his regular haunts but the people there are typically well-to-do and he liked looking into the display windows of the shops lining the street. 

It was during this time that he noticed a rather well-dressed blonde gentleman with glasses, he was older, maybe in his late twenties. He had a frown on his face and seemed to be in a hurry. Usually Harry wouldn't pick him as a target but as it stands, Harry only had a couple bills in his pockets, rent was coming up and he was getting rather hungry. 

The blonde was busy, and looked to be in a hurry. Perfect. Smiling to himself he carefully brushed by the man, "Excuse me." He said while stealthily taking the man's wallet and quickly slipping it into his own pocket.

He's mastered the art by now and continued walking as if nothing ever happened.

A few blocks away he looked through the wallet, there was a picture of a little girl and a woman, presumably her mother, a few cards and a couple of bills inside. Smiling to himself again he heads to his favorite pizza joint, Harry was getting hungry. 

As he walked he felt a tingling sensation, as if someone is looking at him. Feeling alarmed he looked behind him suspiciously, seeing nothing but the usual cars and buildings. 

Harry still couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched so he quickly walked to the closest alley. Once in the semi-darkness he ran as fast as he could, using his parkour skills to jump past walls and slip through buildings. 

Once Harry felt like nothing was following him he relaxed and finally slowed down. Feeling more cautious but also getting more hungry he headed to the pizza joint.

* * *

He got home just fine, unlocking the door and going in, he shed his coat and hanged it while shouting. "Jason! I'm home, I got pizza!"

Harry chuckled when he heard a whoop somewhere in the apartment. Putting the large pizza on the small dining table he went to the kitchen to wash his hands and grab a couple of beers from the fridge.

"What did you get?" He heard Jason ask. Harry wandered back to the dining area with the beers in hand, "Just a bacon and cheese pizza." He replied as he eyed the pizza like a starving animal, the walk home from the pizza joint was pure torture. The smell was mouth-watering. 

They both quickly grabbed a slice, acting like someone else was going to take it if they weren't fast enough and each took a big bite. They spent the next couple of minutes talking and laughing over the food and beer. However, midway while Jason was telling a story there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other in confusion, "You expecting one of the guys over?" Harry asked. 

"No, most of them are busy, finals is coming up." Jason answered. 

Harry shrugged and crossed the living room, he figured one of the guys decided to come over to hang, it's not uncommon. "What's up mate?" He said with a smile while opening the door. 

The smile quickly vanished when he took in their unexpected guest. It was the well-dressed blonde gentleman from earlier, and he doesn't look happy. 

"Who is it?!" He heard Jason shout from the dining table. 

"Just someone I know! Be right back!" He shouted back, his eyes never leaving the strangers.

Harry stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?" He asked cautiously.

"You're Mr. Potter I pressume?" The man asked in a cultured voice. 

Harry looked at the man in alarm and horror, his mind racing. They've found him. How did they find him? He's spent five years running away from the wizarding world and it only took one slip up for everything to come crashing down. 

The man picked up on his horror and frowned, his brows furrowed down in confusion. 

"Mr. Potter? Are you alright?" 

"Who are you?" He asked while taking a step back and the man's frown just deepened. 

"My name is Gary Unwin, and I'm here to offer you a job."

Harry paused after hearing the last word. "A job?" 

"Yes, may we step out for a bit, the nature of the profession is rather, classified." The man, Gary, indicated the stairs with his hand. 

Seeing as Gary didn't seem to know about Harry's other self other than his last name, he decided to follow along. He was tense and his hand ready at his side for any altercation, he's gotten proficient with wandless magic over the years and was confident he can take this man down if need be. 

Just as he was about to go down the stairs the man spoke again. "Oh and please, return my wallet."

* * *

They took a quick walk through the streets of London, Harry felt shocked at the words coming out of Gary's mouth. Spies like James Bond exist! Well, it's not as surprising as magic existing but it was up there alongside it for sure.

Harry still didn't believe it until Gary showed him a few tricks with his watch and glasses.

"Wicked." He said breathlessly while wearing the Kingsman glasses. It was showing him footage and data of the nearby surroundings. Amazing tech, his fingers itched to play with it.

Then he frowned and handed the glasses back with a forlorn expression. Shaking his head he looked at Gary. 

"What's this about really?" He asked cautiously, suddenly remembering there has to be a catch.

"Like I said before, I'm offering you a job." Gary explained with a shrug and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Wait wait wait, you mean you were impressed when I managed to steal from you--"

"Successfully and without my notice, and only when my colleague informed me that I discovered it was gone."

"--and that I managed to run away from you when you tried to follow me--"

"You managed to evade an agent successfully, that was commendable parkour skills."

"--and now you're offering me a job?"

"An opportunity to become a Kingsman agent."

"Like you?" 

"Like me." 

"Why? Shouldn't you be picking from elites and not from people on the streets?"

"Mr. Potter, like you I was also not born with a silver spoon up my arse, we are more alike than you think. Also, many of my colleagues died a few weeks ago and I'm on a time limit to be honest." Harry could hear the accent slipping a bit at the end.

"Many died?" Harry asked in alarm.

"There was an incident, I can't tell you more. Strictly confidential." 

"But it shouldn't be that easy should it?" Harry looked skeptical. 

"Well no, if you accept the offer you will have to embark on the most dangerous job interview in the world. You will compete with other candidates and we will choose only one at the end of the trials to be the new Kingsman." 

Harry thought it over for a while, it all sounded rather exciting, he could even be like that spy in the movies, James Bond. After a couple of minutes spent pondering he gave the man a smirk. 

"When do we start?"


	2. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes through the first trial.

Apparently, we start immediately. Gary gave him only a day to sort everything out, which meant finding a suitable explanation for why he'd be gone for the next couple of months. 

Harry gave some bullshit excuse that he's going back to visit his old school in Scotland and maybe spend some time with his old friends up in the country. He didn't pack anything as Gary said everything he needed will be provided for by Kingsman. 

After some thinking Harry decided to leave some money for Jason, to pay for his part of the rent for the next few months. Jason had rejected it at first but Harry wasn't having any of it and they both argued for a while before Jason finally relented and accepted the money.

Harry then informed his other friends and employer about his abrupt vacation before turning in for the night. He couldn't quite sleep well and spent the time tossing and turning in bed as his thoughts were keeping him awake. 

The 'what if this turns out to be a scam' scenario kept popping up in his mind, but then he took comfort in knowing that he could always apparate away if anything nefarious were to happen.

But if it was not a scam, then... this would be the excitement he's been craving for since leaving the Wizarding World behind. With thoughts still racing he went into a fitful sleep.

* * *

On the next day, in the afternoon he went to Saville Row.

He stood quietly outside the storefront, staring blankly at the rows of mannequins. Harry knew this was his last chance to back out. But why should he? So he gathered his courage and stepped inside the shop.

He immediately saw Gary sitting on a posh couch, waiting for him while holding a glass of something alcoholic in his hand. Harry realized that Gary must've seen him standing outside and having second thoughts.

Gary gave him a smirk and rose swiftly from the seat. "Follow me." He said and left the unfinished drink on a side table.

Harry followed him at a sedate pace while looking around the shop. Any one of these suits cost more than the rent he pays for each month. Sneaking a peek at Gary, Harry knows whatever he's wearing probably costs more than the all of the suits in the shop combined. 

Gary gave the man standing behind the counter a small nod and ushered Harry into a fitting room. Inside Harry thinks it is a rather comfortable room for a fitting, but he's confused as to why Gary would take him there. Was he going to measure him for a suit?

His eyes followed Gary's form as he stood in front of the full-length mirror and Harry stepped up behind him. Gary met his gaze from the mirror and asked. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" 

"A confused bloke?"

"I see a young man with potential. Someone smart and loyal. Someone with skills and talents that he's just itching to put to good use."

Harry just continued to look at him through the mirror. Gary sure knows how to make someone feel special.

"I see a warrior in your eyes. The life you have now would have bored you endlessly." Gary broke eye contact and lifted his hand. Placing it on the mirror Harry saw a red light scanning it, biometric security? Will it open up to a tunnel or something? Harry looked around for any opening when the floor suddenly started moving down. Harry took a wobbly step back in alarm before he once again composed himself.

"Let me tell you a little bit of our history. Since 1849 Kingsman tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War One. That meant a lot of money going uninherited and a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life."

"The founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence... for the greater good." Harry visibly twitched at the last part, reminding him of Dumbledore.

"And that is how it began. We are above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government-run spy organizations. The suit is a modern gentleman's armor and the Kingsman agents are the new knights."

Harry could tell Gary was having fun saying that small speech, his expressive eyes gave him away. "Impressive speech." He said as the floor was still going down.

"I cheated a little bit." Gary gave a grin for the first time since Harry met him. "That was what my mentor told me." Harry could hear Gary's accent slipping into a more local street accent, he can't quite place the location just yet.

The floor finally stopped and they entered into a small tunnel right into what looked like a circular train. Is that a maglev? Harry wondered as the door slid open and he could see the luxurious interiors. 

"This is wicked." Harry said as he sat down in the comfy seat. There were bottles of expensive liquor lining one wall, and as the door closed the train sprang to life. It moved like a dream, and he could barely feel anything.

"We're now en route to headquarters. It will take a couple of minutes so while we're here let me fill you in on what you'll be expecting..."

Gary talked about the different tests he will have to go through. The training and skills he will need to learn to be considered a Kingsman agent. 

Harry listened intently, filing these small tidbits of information in his head. His inner mindscape was simple, how he managed to create something after the mind-rape he went through with Snape's occlumency training was a miracle in and of itself. 

It took him the better part of a year to fix it and another to make suitable defences. He made it to look like his apartment with Jason, but that was just a ruse. The real mindscape that held his memories was his laptop, located in his room on top of a desk. It looked innocuous, any wizard looking for his memories would ignore it. After all, a laptop doesn't exist in the wizarding world and even if they do find out about it, they would have a hard time navigating through the desktop. 

He has important things filed and labelled, not in an obvious way of course, but using a code only he understands. Everything is organized and in folders, and it was of great help to him while he was catching up on muggle education.

The train finally stopped and they both stepped out. Gary first led him to a large window that he presented with a flourish of his hand. "The incident I mentioned before, the one involving the loss of some Kingsman agents has also managed to destroy almost all of our previous planes, transport and artillery." 

What.

"Not to mention the mansion." Gary muttered under his breath but Harry managed to catch it.

A bomb or missile most likely, if Harry could hazard a guess. He doesn't mention his deduction to Gary and instead stepped towards the large glass. 

"We managed to rebuild and collect about half of what we lost but it's still a long way to go before it is back to it's former glory." 

The hanger is filled with different planes, cars and... is that a cab? Harry could see the reason for it, the best way to go about unnoticed in London would be a cab for sure.

Gary checked his watch. "Shit, we're late. Let's move on, Merlin might not be too miffed about us being late." It seems that, o1ther than his initial judgments, Gary seems to be a pretty chill guy.

Gary led him through a series of corridors until he finally turned a corner to see a man waiting with a clipboard in hand.

He's tall, and bald. Those were the first things Harry noticed. The man is wearing a sweater over his tie and has the same glasses as Gary. He doesn't seem like an agent, and he seems to have a different position. 

The man turns to look at them and Harry is hit full frontal with the man's piercing gaze. The man has strong features, but what Harry notices the most is his impressive presence. Like a heavy aura that surrounds him, it feels dark and dangerous.

Harry is instantly weary and tenses up behind Gary. His guards are up and he is ready to attack at a moments notice. The man must have noticed because there was a sudden glint in his eyes, the man gave him a small nod, as if he approved. They broke eye contact as the man turned to Gary. 

"Galahad." He greeted.

"My codename." Gary explained as the stranger turned to look at his watch. 

"You're late, let us hope it was not on purpose." Harry could detect the scottish burr in his accent. 

"Good luck." Gary said with a grin.

The man turned to look at him, "In ya go." He indicated towards a heavy metal door.

Harry gave the man one last look before moving forward and pushing the door open. The first glimpse of the room he can see were multiple beds lining the wall. Then, the next thing he saw was a small cluster of people at the center of the room. He could take a guess and say that he is the last candidate to arrive.

They all turned in unison when they heard the door open. Harry instantly felt the difference between social classes just from the clothes some of the people wore. He could probably name all the expensive brands they use, half of them would definitely be his target if he ever saw them on the streets. Another half of them wore sensible and comfortable but also equally expensive clothing. 

Some of the men were older and looked hardened, probably military, and the others looked like they had some form of formal training or another. 

Harry's face was impassive as he saw a few of them giving him a mocking smirk as they looked him up and down. While other's looked like they couldn't care less about him and turned back to their conversation. Harry takes notice of the chance that he is probably the youngest candidate in the room.

He heard the door open behind him and a man said, "Fall in." 

The group straightened up and stood at attention with their hands behind their backs. Harry stood at the side and followed their position. He could feel his magic slowly branch off like tendrils, searching and weaving through the whole room. He controls it easily enough not to damage any surrounding electronics. He's had enough practice with his laptop to make sure his magic doesn't fry anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Bors."

Merlin moves closer to one of the beds and picks up a green folded cloth "Can anybody tell me, what this is?"

Harry observes the one on the bed next to him, noticing the blank spaces with name, blood type and next of kin written next to it. A body bag, Harry surmised.

"Yes, you?" He heard Merlin say and someone answered.

"A body bag, sir."

"Correct."

"Stourton, isn't it?"

"Yes sir."

Harry turned just in time to see Stourton giving him a smug look. Harry just looked unimpressed.

"In a moment, you will each collect a bodybag. You will write your name on that bag, you will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgement of the risks you're about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality. Which incidentally if you'd break, will result in you and your next of kin, being in that bag." Harry's eyes narrowed at the subtle threat, his magic inching closer to the man until it was almost wrapping around him.

It was then that Harry noticed something odd about Merlin, there was something different about his legs, his magic could feel it. Almost... Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he was sensing.

"Is that understood?" Merlin's gaze shifts to him and he could feel a sort of underlying spark of magic connecting them together. He frowns as the connection grows stronger and gathers his magic back within him. 

The connection broke and Merlin turns back to the group. 

"Excellent, fall out." He gave a stiff nod and leaves the room. Harry's eyes follow his form, his walk was normal and smooth, if his magic hadn't told him Merlin was wearing prosthetics he couldn't have guessed on his own.

Harry turns to the bed next to him, picking up the body bag's identification card. He doesn't know who to send his body to, and after a few seconds of pondering, why not send it to Dudley? It would surely freak him out, why not? With a smirk he decided if anything were to happen to him, he'd give the world his one last hurrah, his one last prank.

Looking up he saw the guy on the bed beside him was approaching. 

"David." He says while holding out his hand. 

"Harry." He shakes the hand and introduces himself.

"And who decided to propose a child?" He heard a gruff voice ask behind him. "You shouldn't be here." A mocking voice joined in. He turned and looked, the first one who spoke seemed to be one of the older candidates, while the second one was an easy guess with his smug face and expensive clothing, the rich tosser.

"It's dangerous." The first one said from beside his bed.

"Don't mind them, I'm sure you were chosen for a reason just like the rest of us." David chimed.

"To be filler." Another annoying rich tosser joined in, Stourton.

The two tossers approached him, one of them held out a hand. "Name's Albert, and this is Stourton." 

Harry just gave the hand a glance and ignored it. Albert just let it fall back down while saying, "Teenagers these days." 

"So which High School do you go to?" Stourton asked, a sneer in his voice.

Harry gave him an unimpressed look and turned back to his bed. "Just ignore them." David said while busy slipping his identification card inside the waterproof holder on the bodybag.

"You'll need a pen." Someone said beside him and he turned to look at the outstretched hand.

"Thanks." He smiled at the woman and took the pen.

"Amelia." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Don't take any notice of those guys." She gave the rich tossers a look.

"Like I said." David added and Harry gave him a small smile. He turned and wrote down Dudley Dursley as next of kin.

"I'm sure they're just trying to scare us, no one's gonna die." David gave a shrug.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Another of one of the older candidates said and Harry just gave him a glance.

* * *

They've all retired to their beds for a good night's rest. They don't know what to expect for tomorrow but they wanted to be ready and well-rested for whatever test comes.

Harry doesn't know what time it was when he felt his bed suddenly becoming damp and wet. He abruptly woke up and felt the water rise. 

Harry immediately sat up and turned his light on. Alarmed, he started to see that the water was everywhere and it was steadily rising. He stood on his bed and looked around as the others quickly got up as well.

"Loo snorkel!" He heard Titus shout.

"Shower heads!" David shouted while grasping his shoulder. "Hurry!" David said to him as he swam past.

"Go! Go! Go!" One of the older candidates shouted and they started moving to the shower area.

Harry glanced around and the water was easily above head height, he took one last big gulp of air before the water finally reached the ceiling.

He looked at the only exit but immediately dismissed the idea. The door opened inwards and the water pressure inside would ensure that the door would be sealed tight.

Harry suddenly noticed the flailing figure of Amelia, her bed was right next to the door and he easily spotted her.

Feeling his people-saving thing turn on he immediately swam towards her. He's not panicking just yet, a simple bubblehead charm would suffice but he's not about to do it in a room full of people.

Just as he grabbed her hand she went limp and he immediately swam towards the others with her in tow. As he approached he could now understood what they meant about the loo snorkel. 

David saw him approaching and quickly offered his oxygen source. Harry grabbed it and took a few quick breaths, Amelia is unconscious and he doesn't know how to help her other than getting her out of here immediately. 

He glances at the mirror, it's the only breakable barrier in this room. If his guess is correct, there is a large probability that it could be a two-way mirror, if not he will just have to find another way out. 

Barely a couple seconds passed before he left Amelia in the care of David, maybe he'll know how to help her. He quickly swam to the mirror, and grabbed hold of the faucet. His feet planted on the sink and he gave the mirror a punch. Harry cursed in his mind, he's not strong enough.

The older candidates noticed his intentions and left their loo snorkel to join him with the mirror.

Titus and the other candidate both punched the mirrors but it wasn't working. Feeling frustrated Harry did a low powered bombarda just as his fist connected to the glass. It broke under his spell and Harry felt the water rushing through the opening and dragging him with it.

As he hits the ground hard he is instantly conscious of the large pieces of glass falling around him. He did a short magical scan of his body and found a couple of small nicks on his person but overall, he sustained no major damage. After the deluge washed away Harry immediately turned for Amelia and found that she was lying next to David. 

"Hurry!" He shouted and David helped him lay her out on the floor. He looked on helplessly as David quickly performed CPR. After a few tense seconds Harry was starting to think of willing his magic to get the water out of her lungs. 

Then, just as he was about to push David aside and take over, Amelia started coughing up the water and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Congratulations on completing your first task." 

They all immediately turned to the voice and saw Merlin in the corner holding his clipboard. 

"Titus, David, well done. To those of you still confused, you get a breathing tube around the U-bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics, worth remembering."

Then his eyes turned to Harry. "Harry, well done spotting that was a two-way mirror."

He pointed his pen at David and Amelia. "David, good work in aiding your team."

Then he turned to address all of them. "Due to the use of teamwork, knowledge and skill, we did not lose a candidate this time. You all passed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Initially, the candidates were supposed to be young and posh but I remembered this is after GC so a couple Kingsman died. Merlin and Harry would've chosen more older or experienced candidates. 
> 
> So basically speaking, about three older candidates are proposed by Merlin himself.
> 
> I have plans... My initial plotline will be followed, I don't know how many of you will react to it, but I hope it would be positive.


	3. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is doing very well.

"Your candidate did well in the first trial." Merlin told Eggsy. "He's a skinny lad but he spent less time breakin' the mirror than you did." And if he spent a few more seconds than he should admiring the lithe form, well, he won't be mentioning that to anyone.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at the teasing. "Your candidates did a good job too. Titus seems like an alright bloke. If a bit rough 'round the edges." Now it was Merlin's turn to huff, "Like you're one to talk... bruv."

Since their time spent working together after Harry's unfortunate 'death' they've developed a strong bond and consider each other as friends. Although it did took quite awhile for Eggsy to shake off the intimidating aura Merlin naturally has to relax enough in his presence.

"Can you please not gossip like a bunch of old biddies in my office?" Another voice chimed in. They both turned to Harry looking rather miffed behind his desk. 

"I'm rather busy with work."

"You ain't workin' when we came in luv." Eggsy said as he stood up from his seat and approached Harry. Laying his hands on Harry's broad shoulders he gave them a small squeeze before starting a massage.

"Merlin, I need a moment alone to speak with Harry." 

"You dinnae have to tell me twice." Merlin was already at the door when Eggsy started the massage. 

Merlin was quick to leave before he gets the chance of hearing any moaning. Letting out a small resigned sigh at the two agents, he then checked his clipboard. The puppies are ready and the next test is about to start. 

"Merlin, is Arthur in?" Roxy asks, appearing on his right.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you lass." He replied.

"He's alone with Eggsy isn't he?" Roxy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"Well I'll be back in an hour or two for my debriefing. How's my candidate doing?" Roxy conversed as they slowly started walking along the hallway.

"David is doing rather well. If nothin' unfortunate occurs I imagine he'd be in the top three." 

Roxy's face shone with pride and elation at the news that her candidate is performing well. "That's good to hear, how about Eggsy's candidate?"

"Harry has the potential to be a part of the top three as well." She gives a nod at that, "I knew it, I had a feeling Eggsy would have a good eye in choosing candidates. Should he succeed however, we'll have to figure a way around that name, else we'll have two Harry's to contend with."

Roxy soon bids him farewell and takes a different route, most likely to get room to rest. Merlin continues on ambling through the mansion and as he's walking he ponders over Eggsy's candidate. 

There's something about him, every time Merlin's gaze crosses with Harry, he starts feeling something different with the air... it was almost electric, a supercharged feeling. It was a most unusual phenomenon. 

Merlin will have to keep a close eye on that young man.

* * *

"Bombarda!" She heard the shout behind her and she quickly ducked around a corner. The spell hit the wall and it exploded outwards in dust and debris. 

'Goddammit!' Hermione cursed. The ministry has somehow been breached and a majority of the aurors are busy fighting the bulk of the Deatheaters. Some managed to slip through and wreak havoc along the corridors of the ministry. 

She rummaged through her bottomless purse and found some peruvian instant darkness powder. Sending a quick thank you to Fred and George for the little prank gadgets, she threw one ball around the corner at the rapidly approaching Deatheaters. 

Hermione counted to three as the ball exploded and shouts suddenly echoed in the hallway. 

"Reducto!" She aimed a spell at one of the Deatheaters. It cut through his clothes and sliced through his wand arm. The man screamed in pain while Hermione continued on shooting curses on the group.

As the last of them fell down she cautiously approached them and did a quick 'expelliarmas' and 'accio' to collect their wands. Stuffing it into her purse for identification later, she then did a full body-bind along with tying them up in conjured rope for good measure. 

After making sure they won't be getting away Hermione continued moving along the corridors. A few minutes later a familiar terrier patronus flew through the hallway and stopped in front of her. It opened it's mouth and she could recognize Ron's voice go through. 

"The Deatheaters have retreated and the ministry has sustained considerable damage. Casualties have not been announced but most of the Order is safe and accounted for. You know what to do." The patronus dissipated into mist after saying its message.

Hermione palmed the enchanted coin in her pocket. She had modified her existing coin into a master coin a few years ago when Harry disappeared. She activated the spell to alerting the other members of the DA, and waited for the response. 

The fake galleon slowly started warming up and she checked the numbers along the coin, there's forty responses. Hermione finally breathed a sigh of relief, everybody in the DA is safe. 

After a few seconds spent thinking Hermione set the date and time for their next DA meeting, she has plans to discuss the recent attack on the ministry. 

Hermione had taken leadership of the DA after Harry left, it was hard and it was almost disbanded but with the help of the others, she managed to hold on somehow. 

When Harry didn't appear in Hogwarts five years ago, the students were having mixed feelings about it. Some said good riddance while others fell into despair.

Especially due to the fact that Voldemort had appeared in the ministry of magic near the end of the school year. Many people saw him dueling with Dumbledore and the Fudge knew there was no way the ministry can conceal the truth. Voldemort is back.

The students who called Harry a liar and fame-hungry were instantly guilt-ridden for days after the revelation. However, and much to the DA's disgust, they rallied again and started calling Harry a coward for walking away when he didn't show up for their sixth year.

The bunch of hypocrites had started demanding the absent Boy-Who-Lived to do his duty and defeat Voldemort, just like he had when he was a baby.

That wasn't the last of it, it only got worse when Rita Skeeter printed more and more slanderous news about Harry. It happened almost everyday until soon the people slowly started believing that he betrayed them. 

People love having scapegoats, someone they can point to and blame for their faults. In all these years, they haven't learned a thing.

Hermione still can't believe some students had the gall to say that the 'Boy-Who-Left' had abandoned them to deal with the Voldemort problem. Every time someone said so in her presence she would give a scathing reply of. 'Why should he and why can't you?'

And when Dumbledore discovered that Harry had disappeared, he started searching for him frantically. He doubled the protection in Hogwarts and in doing so, managed to catch Draco Malfoy before he could do any damage with the vanishing cabinets. 

Hermione still mostly blamed Dumbledore for Harry's disappearance. But she knows she holds a part of the blame herself for not contacting Harry that summer. She was the first one to be alerted when Hedwig came through the window. Hedwig was angry and tried pecking anyone she could find for daring to hurt her master, and for abandoning him in his time of need. 

It was due to Hedwig's presence and anger at everyone around her, most especially with her and Ron, that Hermione got the sunken feeling that Harry's disappearance was purely voluntary.

Voldemort is still at large and there is an ongoing war between his forces and the ministry. The only reason why they knew that Harry wasn't abducted by Voldemort was due to the fact that he is also searching for Harry. 

The two sides are all frantically searching for any hints of The-Boy-Who-Lived, almost as if whoever caught him first would be the winner of the war. 

Fortunately, through it a Hogwarts is still open, and is still accepting and protecting students from harm. Most especially the half-bloods and muggleborns. 

Hermione just doesn't know how long they can hold out before Voldemort takes over.

* * *

"As some of you would have learned last night. Teamwork, is paramount here in Kingsman. We're here to enhance your skills, test you to the limits. Which is why, you're gonna pick a puppy." Harry's eyes flicker from Merlin to the cages in front of him. He slowly sends out tendrils of his magic, circling the puppies cautiously.

"Wherever you go, your dog goes. You will care for it, you will teach it, and by the time it's fully trained, so will you be. Those of you who are still here, that is."

Most of the puppies whine and cry at the presence of his magic and so he retreated from their cages, while some were curious and interested. One in particular was very excited by it's presence, Harry lets his magic pet the puppy softly and it crooned with delight.

"Do you understand?" Merlin looks them over for a second. "Choose your puppy."

Harry already knows which puppy he'll pick and immediately approached it. The puppy barked and lolls it's tongue at him, with his tail wagging in delight.

Harry opens the cage and carefully picks it up. Checking quickly he discovers it is a boy, and the puppy laps at his face when he got near enough. Chuckling, Harry attaches the leash and collar then goes back to position with him in tow.

"A dachshund?" David asks from beside him.

"Yeah." Harry replies and looks over David's pick. "A bulldog?" 

"I have one at home." David shrugs.

"Attention." They both turn to the front.

"You will have this afternoon to bond with your dog, meet here again at sixteen hundred hours. Fall out."

They dispersed and Harry turned to his puppy and found his canine equally staring back at him. They did a small staring contest before the puppy whined and tried climbing his leg. Harry chuckled at the act and bent down to carry it. 

"I better find you a good name shouldn't I?

* * *

"He named his dog 'Sausage'? Eggsy crowed with laughter. "That's brill!" 

"Eggsy, focus on the task at hand." Merlin reprimanded him. "You're looking for a tall man, caucasian, and has a tattoo on his neck."

"I am, I just think it's hilarious."

"And how is Eggsy's candidate doing on his tests?" Arthur asked while sitting on the head table eating dinner.

"He's doing well. High grades in his tests, especially in technology and hacking, better even, than some of my handlers." 

"Careful Eggsy, I think Merlin is going to take your candidate."

"Oi!" 

"Aye, there is a large chance that he has an eidetic memory. Eggsy, a hundred meters to your left, we've found our target, fire when ready." Merlin certainly would steal Eggsy's candidate for himself, the boy's a genius with computers. 

"Target has been shot." Eggsy said.

"Good job." Arthur murmured through the glasses and Eggsy beamed at the praise. 

"What do I get as a reward." Eggsy teased.

"Come home and you'll find out."

Merlin's sound of disgust echoed through the comms. "I'm still here ye horny bastards. Eggsy, send a report immediately and expect a debrief once you've returned from Spain." Eggsy's whining could be heard. 

"Oh an' Eggsy, did ye know your candidate calls ye Gary?"

"Wot?" Merlin could almost imagine his face. He hates being called Gary.

Merlin disconnects the comm link before Eggsy could say more and readies the next part of the candidate's training. Fighting and martial arts. Most already know how to fight but they certainly don't fight with finesse and style like a Kingsman agent just yet.

* * *

A month goes by before they finally lose two candidates. Albert and Amelia weren't able to pass the language test and was consequently sacked. Harry didn't find it hard, the test was to pick a language they've never used before and learn as much as possible in three days. 

Merlin was skeptical when he learned Russian and was able to write and converse with it freely in just three days. But to be fair, his accent was very off but he managed enough and was able to hold a lengthy conversation.

Merlin did a follow up test on just him alone with a different language, Mandarin, and it had the same results. Merlin then labelled him as someone who has an eidetic memory. 

Harry didn't correct him, as that was the closest explanation for occlumency as he could get. He filed the Russian language in his mind under the folder titled 'Languages', he can open it anytime and use it. His tongue however, isn't as swift to pick up and he still has a hard time pronouncing most of the words. He plans to learn French and German next time once he gets his Russian accent down pat. 

Sausage has been a great companion, was always the friendliest dog in the room and has done little work to get everyone enthralled under his tiny whims. Even that prick Stourton likes Sausage. 

Harry tries to suppress a chuckle at that sentence.

So far in training, Harry feels like he's doing quite well. Sure there has been some mishaps when the pricks tried to bully him around. Given that he was the youngest and smallest candidate, they thought he would be easy pickings. But he remained unimpressed with their efforts and continued to perform well despite his age and stature, and they finally stopped pestering him. 

The older candidates still don't take him seriously, despite his performance he could tell they're just waiting for him to pack his bags and go home.

* * *

"I'm impressed you're still here."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking through his binoculars. 

"You're young, and out of all the candidates, you're the only one without military training." Titus explained from beside him.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Harry spots movement and immediately aims his binoculars on the spot.

"Which is what makes you impressive."

Harry grunts in response. "Pull the other one. Target acquired, three o'clock. Seven hundred meters."

"Roger, target identified. No, it's true. I'm impressed kid. I don't know if you'll make it to the end but you have as much chance as the rest of us." 

_BANG_

"Target has been shot. Two more to go." Titus slowly stood from his position. His gun had a silencer but it doesn't eliminate the sound completely.

"I'll beat you old man, just you wait." 

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"Yeah well, you're the oldest candidate and I'm the youngest. So to me, you're practically a fossil." Harry did a quick and silent 'homenum revelio' to sense the presence of the last two targets.

Harry tensed up at the results, the two targets are close. Too close. Titus must have noticed him and immediately scanned the area.

"What is it?"

"I think heard something snap nearby. Let's head for cover. _Now_." Harry dives for Titus and they both fall down to the forest floor with matching grunts.

_BANG_

A shot rang out behind them and they both quickly took cover. They both shared a look and Harry casted another 'homenum revelio' to find their location. He crouched down and acted like he was taking a peek of their positions while he thought of a plan. Harry then signed his idea to Titus along with the location of the targets and he nodded in response. 

His plan was simple, they split up and dive in different opposite directions to confuse the targets then find a safe position to shoot. The targets aren't close enough to pinpoint their position once they move and that will be their opportunity to attack.

Harry counted to three with one hand visible to Titus while holding his gun at ready on his other hand. When it reached one they both dived for the nearest tree with bushes for cover. He heard another shot rang out but it missed. 

Harry quickly refreshed the spell for precision then aimed. 

_BANG_

After pulling the trigger he immediately heard a loud shout and a curse. 'One down.' He thought and aims his binoculars towards the remaining target, if Titus performed the plan he should have shot the other target right about...

 _BANG_

Now.

Harry saw the other target get hit by the shot and fell down from the impact. 'Targets are down.'

"Well done. Now get back to the mansion for a debrief and the results of your performance." Merlin's voice sounded through the comm link and Harry tries to tamp down the urge to shudder when he hears the deep voice in his ear. 

He slowly stands up and walk towards the last target. "You okay David?" 

"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me." Harry holds out a hand, David takes it and pulls himself up.

"Were you the one who shot me?" 

"I did." Titus says as he approaches with Stourton limping closely behind.

"You fucking shot me on the dick!" Stourton looked enraged.

"I didn't mean it, I was behind some bushes when I shot in your direction."

"You did it on purpose! You little prick!" Stourton tried to charge towards Harry when Titus grabbed him from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said while holding the enraged man.

"It was just an accident. Calm down Stourton, Harry didn't mean it." David said while raising his hands.

"Like hell he didn't mean it!" 

"... Or you can attack Harry now and get kicked off for assaulting a fellow candidate, your choice." David added while crossing his arms.

Stourton shrugs Titus off him and points a finger at Harry. "I'll get even with you, you better watch your back." Then he whirls around and stomps off.

To be honest, it would have looked more threatening if he wasn't limping back to the mansion. 

David claps a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Merlin won't let anything happen."

Harry just hums in response and starts walking back to the mansion. Pricks like Stourton always find a way, seems like he'll just have to keep an extra eye out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> I have a Dachshund at home and I think they're really adorable.


	4. Falling is a Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Galahad went on a date.

"There's been more cases of people falling into a comatose state. We have yet to find the reason and it's been over a year since it has started."

"What do we do? Is it even in our jurisdiction?" 

"As of now Eggsy, not yet. But we are continuing to monitor the situation." Arthur says while looking through his files. There was a small beat of silence before he noticed Eggsy was still looking at him.

"Yes Eggsy?"

"Want to have dinner with me tonight?" 

"Don't we eat dinner together every night?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah but, like a date this time." Eggsy shrugs. "I mean, we've been so busy rebuilding Kingsman and doing missions that we... haven't done a date before."

"Well, we did skip through the initial stages of courtship and went directly to fucking." Harry said with a straight face and Eggsy's face heated up.

"Please Harry?" Eggsy gave him a pleading look, coupled with his puppy dog eyes and Harry was a goner.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Yes! Let's go." Eggsy stands up and walks around the large table to grab Harry's hand.

"Now?" Harry glanced at his papers.

"Yes, now. We're going to be late for the reservations if we don't leave now."

"Reservations? You planned this ahead of time." Harry said accusingly.

"Of course." Eggsy said with a smug smile as they leave the tailor shop and into a waiting Kingsman cab.

* * *

'No!'

Sirius is falling and Harry desperately tries to grab him, any part of him, but no matter how much he runs, he never gets any closer.

'Sirius! No!' 

'Harry' Sirius mouths his name just as he slips through the veil. Harry's eyes widen as he lets out a heart-wrenching scream of anguish.

Someone holds him back just as he was about to lunge and follow his godfather through the veil.

Harry struggles against the arms holding him but the hands on his body just kept on multiplying, grabbing onto every part of him until only his eyes remained visible.

Harry gives another scream as he was completely covered and buried under the crushing weight of hundreds and hundreds of arms. 

Then his body is suddenly engulfed in ice, it fills his open mouth and he chokes on the liquid as it enters his lungs. His mind is instantly awake as he scrambles to sit up from his bed. Coughing and choking on the water that he heaves over the side of his bed. 

He barely hung on to his dinner as he coughs his lungs out. Harry could sense David standing up from his bed beside him and a shouting match ensues while Harry spat the last of the water out. Sausage walks over to his soaked lap and whines while licking his face.

"Why the fuck would you do that you dickhead?!" He hears someone, probably David, shout nearby.

"I told him I would get even! It's not my fault he was crying and moaning in his sleep about his boyfriend! I couldn't fucking sleep."

"Stourton, grow up. You're twenty-seven for fucks sake." Harry recognizes Titus's voice speaking up from beside him.

"Aww. What? You his new boyfriend now Titus? Up for a poor little fucktoy to get your jollies off?"

Harry sees Titus sending a scathing glare and Stourton visibly deflates before making a retreat. Titus is a big man and could easily intimidate any prick like Stourton. 

"You okay?" Titus asks turning back to him.

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare." He replied while shakily petting Sausage. "I'll be fine in awhile."

"Sorry that had to happen to you Harry." David said.

"It's okay, it's just water." Harry shrugs the incident off, he was kind of glad Stourton woke him up, as he was more concerned about the nightmare. Since creating his mindscape he hasn't had a single nightmare in months, so he'll have to check his mindscape over before going back to bed. He has a feeling that it was mostly due to the stress of the training that his shields slipped, but it was still better to check and make sure.

Giving Sausage a small peck on his furry head Harry stands up to get a change of clothes, feeling glad they haven't taken the beds left behind by the eliminated candidates yet.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?"

"Just some new place that popped up a couple months ago. Roxy said it has the best spagbol she has ever tasted." Eggsy explained.

Harry Hart tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Spagbol?" 

"Oh, just spaghetti bolognese Haz, it's my favorite." 

Harry just hums in response. How did he not know Eggsy's favorite is spaghetti? Maybe they do need to date more often if he doesn't know simple knowledge like that, all couples should know that about each other. Right?

"What else do you love to eat?" He asks nonchalantly, he doesn't want to seem like he's fishing for information.

"Well, your dick for one. Cheesecake too." Harry just shot him an exasperated look but Eggsy just grinned.

"We're here!" 

Eggsy practically dragged him inside the restaurant. "Reservations under Hart please." Eggsy informed the maitre d' and they were quickly ushered to a table. As soon as they sat down a waiter came by with the menu. Eggsy immediately orders the 'spagbol' while Harry decides to get a beef wellington.

"Don't you think this is pretty nice, innit? We should do this more often Harry." Eggsy says while bumping his foot to his.

"Yes, I think we should." Harry gives him a fond smile. "How's Daisy?"

"Oh she's doing great! Top of her class and you won't believe what she did the other day..." Eggsy spends the next couple of minutes gushing about Daisy's achievements. The small ten year old is very smart and social like her brother, it was no wonder she took to school like a champ.

When Eggsy saw their orders arrive he almost cheered, but that wouldn't be a gentlemanly thing to do. Not while Harry is looking anyway. 

Eggsy immediately dug into his spaghetti while Harry looks on fondly. He takes a bite of his beef wellington and approves on the taste and execution. Harry hears moaning and noticed Eggsy had his eyes closed while enjoying his 'spagbol'. 

Opening his eyes Eggsy sees Harry looking at him. Eggsy smirks and twirls some pasta on his fork and offers it to Harry. "Want some?" He teased. 

Harry just leans forward and clamps his lips over the delicious strands of spaghetti. He slowly pulled away, never once breaking eye contact with Eggsy. 

"Delicious." Harry says and chews, his eyes darkening with something else in mind.

It might have been due to this exchange that they didn't notice the sudden drop of temperature in the restaurant. Harry continued to tease Eggsy by slowly dragging his foot up Eggsy's leg. 

Frost slowly crept up the window panes and a couple of costumers have flagged down the waiters to complain about the substandard heating, as some costumers have started to shiver. 

There was a sudden strange tension in the room. It was then that both spies finally noticed something was amiss as feelings of dread and sadness begun to seep into their bones. No one was speaking nor moving and the room was soon dead silent. 

Eggsy is suddenly clammy and breaks out in cold sweat as he remembers Dean beating him up so badly that he ends up in a hospital. His eyes go unfocused and his breath came out in vapors as the temperature continues to decline. Harry was too busy to notice these changes as he starts to remember the day Mr. Pickle died in his sleep, his little body cradled in his arms as Harry wept for the first time in years.

They both came back to their senses when they hear an abrupt scream fill the restaurant as a man near the entrance was suddenly lifted up into the air, his hands came clawing at his throat as if someone was holding him there aloft. The other customers started to panic and gasped at the sight. The two spies both stood up, shaking off the feelings of dread, fear and clawing sadness as they both activated their Kingsman glasses and grabbed their concealed weapons.

"Merlin what do you see?" Harry commands.

"I'm not sure. My feed doesn't show any signs of life, whatever it is, it doesn't seem human." Merlin replied just as the levitating man fell down limp to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut off.

The room turns even colder and he started hearing whispers, screams and pleading voices of Harry's past targets, as whatever it is seems to move around the room. Harry cursed as another man hiding under a table was also grabbed by an invisible hand, his gun at ready as the new victim was hung in the air like the first one. The man starts clawing on his neck while making choking noises and the customers shrieked and ran as far away from the man as possible. 

They don't know what is causing the bizarre situation, nor do they know what it could be and what it could do. But this paralyzing fear of the unknown coupled with the awful feeling it creates stops them from trying to escape through the front door. Which was right where the attacks are currently happening, who knows if whatever phenomena will occur when they try to escape. 

The new victim had his mouth fall open and is deaperately gasping for air. The sight was horrifying until a blur appeared and tackled the man to the floor. The awful effects were shattered as Eggsy dragged the man to his feet and pushed him out the front door. 

"Go!" He shouts at the man as his mind was suddenly filled by images of Dean beating up his mother. He stands there, frozen, as he starts remembering every gruesome detail.

"Harry, try switching to thermal imaging. Whatever it is, it seems to be absorbing heat at an accelerated rate."

Harry quickly tapped his glasses and switched to thermal imaging, he almost balked at the floating creature appearing in varying shades of red among the blues of the room. He sees it slowly approaching Eggsy and he instantly felt rage flowing through his veins as he cocks his gun and unloads a clip onto the figure.

Eggsy hears the sound of gunshots as Merlin barks orders from his glasses. But instead of doing so he stands there gaping as Harry's bullets pierce into something unseen and the rounds stay floating in the air.

"Eggsy! Turn thermal imaging on, NOW!" He finally notices the command from Merlin and lifts his hand to tap the side of his glasses, switching on to thermal imaging. He instantly sees a creature of some sort floating a foot from the ground. 

Kingsman glasses are definitely high-tech pieces of equipment as he could faintly observe the wisps of heat being absorbed into the creature, leaving it's surroundings cold and awful. The thing appeared all red in his screen with its center being the warmest part of itself. He can't make out its features but he could see it raise an arm to dislodge a bullet from its chest. It seems unhurried and unfazed by the attack, as the bullet merely falls to the ground.

The creature seems to morph its shape into a ball as it suddenly flies out of the room and into the streets. Eggsy follows it out the door and watches as the heat signature floats into the sky and flies away. The customers immediately felt warmer and could tell the invisible assailant is gone but are still shivering from the after-effects of the creature. 

Harry joins Eggsy outside and they both turned pale as they observed three more nearby heat signatures float into the sky and fly away. They both turned to look at each other and turned to the man lying unconscious on the floor of the restaurant. 

"Merlin, I need you to find and identify the man Eggsy just saved. We need to know what had happened when the creature grabbed him." Harry commands, his voice firm, belying the internal war he felt inside him. Eggsy entered the restaurant and knelt down to check the fallen man's pulse. 

"He's alive, but unconscious." He reports and Harry nods. The people in the restaurant hesitantly start walking out, their gait slow and unsteady. Some women were sobbing as they clutched themselves or their companions. Harry moves out of the way and signals for Eggsy to join him. They both entered an awaiting Kingsman cab and were soon en route to the tailor shop.

"Merlin, check where those three other heat signatures came from and I want detailed reports of what went down in other locations."

"Already done, so far there are about thirty 999 calls in the area. I've ordered some agents to investigate, I will update you once were through."

"Good." He replied and pulled Eggsy into his arms. The man fell into his embrace willingly and they spent the next couple of minutes in silence.

"That was awful." Eggsy says against his chest and Harry tightens his hold over Eggsy. The scene from earlier repeating over and over in his mind. He felt his deepest fear almost happen, he almost lost Eggsy in front of his eyes and he was helpless to save him.

* * *

The tension was high in the cabin as the candidates wait for the next mission to commence. The candidates are wearing their sleek black jumpsuits that had their names stitched on the front. Harry was no longer lithe as he was when he first started his Kingsman training, he has filled out more and the jumpsuit shows that off rather well.

"Listen up, your mission is to land on the target without the radar detecting you. If I read you on the radar or you miss the target, you go home. Is that understood?" 

The last remaining five candidates looked at each other and nodded. Everyone in this cabin has done skydiving before with the exception of Harry. But he's not worried, his exceptional skills in Quidditch prevent him from feeling anything more than excitement. This might be the closest he'll get to flying again, he can't wait for the thrill.

"You ever jumped before?" David asks from beside him.

"No," he gives a cheeky smile "How hard could it be?"

He hears Stourton scoff somewhere to to his left but he ignores it in favor of Merlin's announcement. 

"Drop zone's coming up. Twenty seconds."

Harry and the others stand and wait by the cargo door. It opens and Harry grins at the view of the countryside, his stomach flipping in excitement. He waits for the signal, anticipation growing, the blue light turned on and he did a running start before jumping off the plane. 

He whoops in delight as his body falls, wind rushing by him as Harry does turns and corkscrews through the air. This might just turn into his new favorite sport. He hears the others cheer behind him and he turns to see Titus slowly catching up to him. 

They come together and do a formation in the air. Their laughter could be heard over the comms of their helmets as the others do stunts. Stourton in particular was showing off by doing multiple flips in the air.

"My my you all are an excited bunch." They hear Merlin speak.

"Any idiot can read a heads-up display. A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure. Like what to do when one of your group, has no parachute." Harry could almost hear the glee in his deep voice as Merlin says that last bit, the doubt was totally erased when he caught a distant chuckle through the mic.

'This man will be the death of me for sure.' He fondly thought, as if Merlin wasn't giving one of them a death sentence.

"What?!" He hears the others shout over the comms.

"No parachute?!" Stourton says, panic in his voice. Not showing off anymore are you?

"Which one is it?" Titus asks, as dread quickly fills them. Harry wasn't worried too much. Alright, maybe a little bit. 

He knows about The Three D's of apparition: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Unfortunately, he has never apparated before, the one time he apparated onto the school roof was an accident. But he knows that magic is a wondrous thing, and could do the impossible with enough belief and determination.

"What do we do?!" David's voice cuts through his musings.

"I told you, get to the target and don't come under the radar. I hope not ta be scraping one of you off, but if I do have to and ye're inside the target, at least ye'll know I'll be very impressed."

"Shit." 

"Oh God."

"Everyone listen in, I have a plan." Titus says and they all look at him. "We're an odd number so we can't pair off, so get closer and make a circle." They all nod and started to form the circle.

"Sorry, I can't." One of the candidates was hyperventilating, he seems to be having an attack. He grips the ripcord and pulls, his gasps and cries echoing in their helmets. 

'Fuck' Merlin thought, this wasn't a good time for Sean to have a panic attack. One of the downsides in having a veteran candidate, PTSD comes unexpectedly. 

"You have thirty seconds, come on now, hurry." Merlin says as they reform the circle.

"Me first!" David says and pulls his cord, his parachute deploys and his cheers could be heard.

"Me." Titus says next and pulls his cord before any of them could protest, his parachute deploys but the act sends Harry careening to the side, flipping uncontrollably. 

"Fuck!" Harry shouts over the comms as he barely manages to steady himself

"Shit! I'm sorry!" He heard Titus shout.

Merlin cursed as they slowly reach the low altitude line on his monitor. Suddenly, he hears another parachute deploy and sees Stourton's fall slowing down. 

"Yes! Hahaha." Merlin hears the laughter and feels anger flow through him at the betrayal.

Harry cursed at Stourton. 

"Prick!" He shouts. 

"See you on the ground." The reply from Stourton had him growling.

Looking at the rapidly approaching ground he feels as if time was slowing down. Using his occlumency, he analyzed the situation. He could apparate away anytime now but something in him says not to. His instincts have never done him wrong, something in him is saying to put his trust on the man overlooking their test. 

"Merlin, I trust you with my life." He says as time continues, barely seconds have passed and Harry pulls his cord. 

The parachute deploys perfectly.

He grins as he crash-lands right on the target. "That, was bloody amazing, let's do that again." Harry is giggling nonstop, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

And that was how Merlin found him, still giggling on the ground with his helmet off. "So you trust me do ye?" 

Harry lifts his head up from the ground to stare at Merlin, the air between them crackling. "With my life." He says just as Titus lands on the target with a grunt, Harry grabs onto his leg before he could be dragged off the target from the strong winds.

Stourton comes walking up to the target sans parachute with a scowl on his face. Harry feels relief that the prick missed the target. "Karma's a bitch ey Stourton?" 

"Shut up." 

A few moments later David landed on the target but Sean was still nowhere to be found. With his panic attack who knows where he could have landed. 

Merlin decides to go forward with the results, it would take Sean more than an hour to get back to Kingsman property by walking on his own and has already ordered someone to retrieve him. 

"Stourton, you don't land on the K, you're not in the K. Pack your bags and go home." 

The scowling candidate cursed under his breath and Merlin's stern look slowly turns into a glare as he adds. "And even if you did land perfectly on the K, I would have still kicked you off. That was a disgusting display and it perfectly proved you're not fit to be a Kingsman. Now get out of my sight." Harry felt himself shiver, either from residual adrenaline or the display, he doesn't know.

"Harry, Titus and David. Congratulations on making it to the final three. Fall out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Went to celebrate my friend's birthday in her hometown this weekend, then we spent the next day in Bucari. It's has a mountainous terrain and we climbed the second tallest one there. Really enjoyed being above the clouds, amazing place.
> 
> I didn't write anything in those two days so the chapter came abit later than expected.


	5. Popping out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsman loyalty test commences.

"Merlin, what can you report about the incident?" Arthur asked from his seat on the table, his glasses turned on to view the other agents. Everyone was present except for the two empty seats, Bors and Tristan. Arthur and Merlin have been debating whether or not to hold another recruitment for Tristan, or to choose a new Tristan from the already existing batch of candidates from Bors. The verdict has not been made yet and they've planned to discuss it again once the new Bors has been chosen.

"There is a large chance that the assailant is a humanoid creature of some sort, able to change shape, cause damage, affect temperature and is also invisible to the naked eye." Merlin reported, swiftly giving the agents a look. He could see the appalled faces on some of the agents before he continued. "Arthur and Galahad has had personal encounters with these beings and the only way they managed to see it, was through thermal imaging. We have concluded that it rapidly absorbs heat and as a side effect, has a higher core temperature and creates a freezing effect on its surrounding area."

Merlin turned towards the large screen mascarading as a painting. "If you can please focus your attention on the screen, we have one of the victims. A Micheal J. Williams, he was a businessman. Now not anymore as he has gone into a coma, the same state hundreds of people have fallen into since the last year. None of which have woken up yet and are still in the care of hospitals."

Arthur looks towards the agents and says. "This has been an ongoing Kingsman investigation for months, and now we know the cause of the bizarre incidents. Continue." 

"The situation that happened between Arthur and Galahad was the first large-scale attack from these 'creatures', as the previous incidents tend to happen in the country, with less populated areas."

"That means they're growing bold innit?" Eggsy interrupts and Merlin responds with a nod. "Yes they are Eggsy." 

"Now onto the report of the survivor. A James L. Cohan, in his statements he said that, when he was grabbed he felt hands gripping his throat tightly, almost choking him. He'd described what he felt next as 'his very soul was being sucked right out of his mouth'. Although he wasn't so sure what was actually happening as he mentions being assaulted with memories of the death of his first-born son, Jason. My agents have found that his son died of a car crash ten years ago."

"Once he had been saved by Eggsy from the 'monster', he ran home as fast as he could to see his wife and teenage daughter. This part of the report is still important as he says he was suffering from chills, tremors, and an 'awful feeling' he can't quite explain. His family had started prying, but he was too shocked to form a sentence. They then tried to help by placing him under blankets but it was no good." Merlin paused here and looked at his clipboard.

"When my agents came to collect him a few hours later he was still paralyzed from fear and cold, it took a couple more days before he was back to normal and fit for questioning. At present there is no more side-effect from the attack other than an increase in nightmares."

Arthur nodded, his one eye glinting in anger at the creature. "Good, now Galahad, your report." Eggsy stood and nodded at his fellow agents.

"Well, Arthur and I were having a romantic date when we noticed the temperature drop. Then, for some mysterious reason, like the victim I started having flashbacks of my time with my god-awful step-father. It took a scream from the first victim to pull me out of my flashbacks..." he explained the rest of what happened in the restaurant. Mostly staring at Roxy and Harry for moral support as the incident was rather personal. "Arthur shot the thing full on and the bullets were suspended in mid-air. It seemed to have done no damage at all and the thing merely picked it off and left..."

After a few more sentences he was done with his report and he sat back down. He felt a warm comforting hand on his knee and Eggsy it loosened some of the tension in him as he looked towards Harry.

Arthur look at everyone and said in a strict voice that booked no arguments. "We have yet to determine if the creature or thing is living, natural, or man-made. Ordinary weapons have proven to do no damage but it could prove as a distraction. My warning to you agents is to look out for these incidents and try to stop them as much as possible. Do not get caught and always be cautious." He turned to Merlin and ordered. "Merlin, have the research and science department find a weapon or way to damage this new enemy and find out where they came from. This is a very serious threat, never have I encountered anything like this before in all my years as a Kingsman agent. Dismissed."

The agents one by one turned off their glasses leaving only Arthur, Merlin, Eggsy and Roxy in the room. 

The air was somber until Merlin decided to break it. "Well, onto a more lighter topic I would like to congratulate the both of you. Your candidates have reached the final three." 

"Really? I knew he had the potential!" Eggsy exclaimed while Roxy beamed proudly.

"When will the next test take place?" Harry asked.

"In a couple of days." Merlin answered, a thought crossed his mind and he continued "Arthur, I would like you to act as the stand-in mentor for Titus, I can't be the one to do the confrontation." 

"Of course, just schedule it in." 

"I'm not yer secretary." Merlin groused, but did it anyway.

* * *

Harry was feeling restless and decided to go to the shooting range, he asked David if he wanted to tag along but the man wanted to catch up on sleep instead. 

'Suit yourself.' He thought and wandered down to the range. Grabbing a Kingsman issued pistol from the rack he decided to go for one of the 'faster' targets. Training for years with a wand gave him an advantage when he first tried a gun, having never done it before til Kingsman, it took some breaks spent practicing alone in the range for a few weeks before he managed to get onto the Kingsman level of accuracy. 

Harry tried not to think how he was aiming for Merlin's signature look of approval. And how when he finally got the look, he felt his insides turn to mush and had to control himself before he could embarrass himself any further.

After a few rounds, (all hitting the bullseye of course) Harry felt a presence in the room. He turned and found the subject of his thoughts. Merlin stood behind him, casually watching his progress from the door.

"You've improved," Merlin nodded "Good."

Harry tried not to flush and instead answered. "Thank you sir." He set the gun aside as Merlin slowly walked inside. His magic slowly leaked and approached the tall Scotsman, encircling Merlin like a dog greeting it's owner, excited and eager to please. He felt a pleasant tingling in his body as his magic touched the man's arm. 

The crackling between them is back and stronger than ever as the man stood a foot away. Harry took a deep breath and almost moaned at the Merlin's musky scent. He smelled of gunpowder, coffee and something distinctively Merlin. Harry's eyes trailed along the man's form, taking in the long legs and broad shoulders. He paused and almost gasped as he caught the heated look in Merlin's gaze, he could almost fool himself into believing Merlin wanted him. He bit his bottom lip at the thought and saw Merlin's gaze drop down to look at the movement. 

The air between them was thick with tension and Harry doesn't know how to break it, nor does he know if he wants to and Harry's magic was purring in delight at the closeness between them. Merlin slowly raised his hand and as it approaches his cheek Harry felt his heart thud a hundred times per second, his breath caught in his throat as the electricity between them rises up along with the action. Merlin's fingertips were millimeters away from his jaw when they heard a buzzing sound. 

The sound broke the thick tension and they sprang apart, Harry coughed and ran a hand through his hair as Merlin checked his clipboard. 'Goddammit! So close.' Harry thought bitterly.

"Harry," Merlin said his name in a low and gruff voice and he had to suppress a shiver, the voice was sending delicious licks up his spine. "The next mission is about to start, let's go." He nodded slightly and followed as the man left the room.

* * *

Merlin enters the room first with Harry following closely behind. The other two were watching the telly when they entered and both candidates quickly stood to attention. 

"At ease." Merlin commanded and the two sat back down. Harry followed and sat on the remaining seat. As he passed by Merlin he gets a whiff of that delicious scent once again. 

Merlin hands them each an envelope. Harry opens his and finds one photo and a piece of paper detailing a party at some high-class club in London.

"A party?" Titus asks. 

"Tonight, in London." Merlin answers.

"Who's this?" David asks, raising the photo.

"Your target. Your mission is to use your NLP training, to win over the individual on the photograph in your envelope." 

Harry takes a look at the person. It's a man. Albeit a handsome man, but a man all the same. 

"A bloke?" Titus asks, taken aback. 

"Ye don't always get to choose your target and for the most part Kingsman agents have managed to do so successfully for decades." 

"Win over as in...?" David trails off.

"When I say win over, I do mean in the biblical sense." Merlin turns to look at Harry and he responds with a smirk. "Easy." He says, turning to his companions. They both roll their eyes at him and Titus grins, showing off his straight white teeth. "This'll be fun."

* * *

The club was filled with posh blokes and gals. Harry himself stands out like a sore thumb in the low light of the place. He chose not to wear a suit like the others and instead wore skin-tight jeans, a white shirt and leather jacket. He styled his hair into a 'just shagged' look and put on a sexy smile.

He walks slowly and purposefully towards the target with champagne on hand. The target is already surrounded by David and Titus, no doubt trying to impress him with words. He flares his magic outward and makes it known, drawing in gazes left and right as his magic attracts them like moths to a flame. He's knows it's technically cheating but it is his magic, he's not ashamed to use it and if he can be better in honeypot missions by using it, then so be it. 

The three stopped talking as they 'sensed' him approached. Harry smirks and guides his magic to caress the target, no doubt sending pleasant sensations along his body. He takes a sip of his champagne and steps forward, slipping his leg in-between the targets, he pressed against the straining erection against his thigh. Rubbing a hand along the target's neck down to his chest he leans forward and whispers. "Dance with me." While his magic pools down to the man's erection, sending it delicious shocks and the target gasps quietly against his ear.

"Sir Derik Montague, phone-call for you at reception." A voice interrupts from behind them and the target relaxes. Harry huffs internally and pulls away, but not before sending one last sinful shock. The target tenses again before whispering, in a breathy voice against his ear. "Sorry, be right back." 

The target slowly walked away, his erection probably hurts right now, Harry thought with amusement.

"What was that?" Titus asks once the target was out of earshot. Harry just shrugs in response. 

"Whatever it was, it was hot." David says to his right. Harry just tilts his head towards a couch and they all sat down.

"I'm feeling a bit rough." Titus says while shaking his head, his glass of champagne long been emptied. David just grunts, also clutching his forehead. 

"Sorry to eavesdrop but there's an easier way to get someone home, through hypno..." Titus slips off and falls unconscious. Harry looks on in alarm before turning to the speaker, it was the waiter from before. To Harry's horror the waiter was holding a bottle of champagne, and he remembers being handed a glass. "...Or maybe something stronger." Davids falls unconscious on the couch and Harry springs up in a stance.

"What did you put in their drinks?" He asks threateningly, palming his wand.

"Oh?" The man looked at him in surprise. Whatever was in the champagne, it obviously had no effect on him. It must have been his magic that flushed it out.

Harry charged towards the man, aiming a kick to his head and the man dodged to the side and uncovers a gun from somewhere. The man kicked a few chairs over at Eggsy while trying to aim his gun at him. The people saw the commotion and immediately panicked, they ran out in droves as Harry and the assailant continue to fight.

Harry ducked down as the shot went out and he kicks the man's leg making him fall down. He tackles the man and holds him in a headlock. 

"Who are you working for?!" He shouts as the man struggles against him.

Suddenly he felt an electric shock go through him, it travels throughout his body in just milliseconds and leaves him unconscious. The waiter pants, his disguised Kingsman ring pressed against the young man's temple.

"We've got a fighter in this one." He says through his comms, Merlin chuckles proudly through the comms.

* * *

When Harry's mind slowly woke up from unconsciousness he immediately noticed his arms and legs were tied. He heard footsteps to his right and he blearily opened his eyes. Shaking his head to clear any lingering cobwebs he focused on the approaching figure. 

It was the waiter from the club.

"Where am I?" He asks with a slurred voice, looking around he noticed he was in a tunnel and tied spread-eagle to some train tracks. "What did you do to my friends?" He asks again, this time more clearer.

The man ignored him and instead dangles a knife in front of him. "This knife, Harry, can safe your life." 

Harry looks on for a moment before the tunnel suddenly flares with light. His eyes widen as he turns to stare at an approaching train. The distant echo of a horn reverberates through the tunnel as more light spills through.

"Fuck!" He curses and his mind races as he starts to panic. 

"I only have two questions Harry. What the hell is Kingsman and who's Eggsy Unwin?" The fuck he talking about, who's Eggsy?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry shouts.

"Oh Harry, I just killed two of your friends who told me the same bullshit answer!"

"Just cut the rope!" Harry looks at the approaching train, it was still some meters away. He tries to think up a plan he could cut up the ropes with a 'reducto' but it might not be fast enough to get away.

"Hey Harry, is Kingsman really worth dying for?" The man asks while giving a manic grin and Harry takes another last look at the train, now only a few meters away. 

"Fuck off!" Harry's made his decision, the train was almost upon him when he disapparated.

_POP_

* * *

Morgan, the Kingsman 'villain', stood gaping on the spot. What the hell just happened? He felt Eggsy approach from behind him.

"Ain't yous supposed to tap out now?" Eggsy asks and Morgan turns towards him, his mouth still hanging in disbelief.

Eggsy noticed and furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?" 

"Fuck! Morgan, what the fuck just happened?!" Merlin shouts over the comms. 

The train finally passed and he slowly turned from Eggsy to the tracks, Morgan almost didn't want to, was too afraid of what he'll be seeing. Or, what he won't be seeing.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Eggsy exclaims.

"Morgan, report what just happened to Arthur in the control room. Now." Merlin orders and he complies. Harry was his last candidate to threaten and no longer had any reason to stick around.

"Answer me! Where is my candidate?" Eggsy grabs Morgan by his lapel and shakes him. He manages to push the young man off just as Merlin intervenes. "Eggsy, go back to the control room, we will discuss the incident there." 

"But--"

"Now, Eggsy." Arthur commands and Eggsy suddenly remembers Arthur was Titus's substitute mentor. Eggsy huffs, runs a shaky hand through his hair and trudged back to the control room.

Once there he takes in the tensed air in the room, everyone involved was there, including Morgan, and they were all crowding behind Merlin. He looks and sees Merlin tapping on the controls, zooming and rendering the incident. 

Eggsy's mouth drops open as he views the video, it was on repeat and slowed down to show the exact time his candidate suddenly popped out of existence. 

He looked at Harry, his Harry, and noticed he had his fingers up and massaging his temples. Eggsy is not exactly surprised that what happened just now would give Harry migraines. 

Harry lets out a heavy sigh before turning to look at the remaining candidates. "Congratulations Titus, David, you are the last two remaining candidates. David, you've made Lancelot proud. Titus, Merlin and I are proud as well." He gave them a look and added, "Don't mention this incident to anyone, we will know if you have. Kingsman will sort this out. Now, fall out." The two hesitated but one stern look from Harry had them instantly heading for the door.

"How are we going to sort this?" Roxy asks, still looking at the large screen.

"I don't know lass, I don't know." Merlin replies as the video does another loop and watches as the Harry on the screen closed his eyes and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I had a very busy week, went to two celebrations and one of them involved going to the next island over where there was beautiful beaches but slow internet.
> 
> I was trying to juggle my thesis and having fun on the island, hadn't had the time to write anything until now. 
> 
> I also did some major changes to my original plotline when I noticed that the way the story is going right now, it wouldn't work so I had to revamp that, I think the new one is good and still stays true to the original plot I wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :]
> 
> This is something I've been writing on in my spare time. I think it turned out alright.
> 
> English is not my first language so there might be some problems with the words, I sometimes mix up the definitions and would repeat words I find more familiar to me. There may be sentences that don't sound quite right, but I try to review the fic as many times as I could to catch any of the mistakes, but some always slip through.
> 
> I love recruitment/kingsman trial fanfics so I'm quite happy to make one with HP.


End file.
